


Seduction

by Jamie_Anya



Series: Hiddlesworth's Short Stories [8]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut and then Fluff, Student!Chris, Tom seducing Chris in a 'manly' sort of way?, teacher!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Anya/pseuds/Jamie_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom seduces his student, who as a matter of fact has a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud to say that this story is beta'd by the awesome ChargerWarrior <3 <3

"I know you want me," Tom whispered, hands already working on Chris’s belt and zipper before slipping into his underwear. Chris’s cock was already starting to harden and a large amount of pre-cum started to leak out. To Tom, that was always a good sign, for he knew he had successfully trapped his prey. Leaning in, he ghosted his lips against Chris's and smirked, "Better get to it then, shall we?"

 

Chris squirmed, quietly mulling over why a guy like him could easily be defeated by a man like Tom. His heart couldn't stop hammering, his face flustered at the deliciously naked sight of his 'teacher' who was on all fours above him and he was drowning in a sea of lust and seduction. He gulped, "I-I don't think i'm…."

 

"Shh... just leave it all to me, I'll take care of you."

 

Tom knew he shouldn't be doing this. No matter how or what the others might interpret the current situation, he was basically raping a student. His student.

 

He'd forgotten the exact moment he fell in love with his student. It was either when Tom saw Chris flexing his muscles to get ready for his basketball practice or when he would nibble on the butt of his pencil as he worked on his essay. No matter how hard he tried to cage his unhealthy desire and have Chris see and hold the respect he had for him as just being a good teacher, Tom found he couldn't do so. He had a relentless craving to taste and feel how those strong arms would feel wrapped around his body.

 

It was all a part of his delusion, Chris loving him not as a teacher, but as a lifelong partner. When Tom was at school watching Chris throughout the day he would hide in his classroom when it was empty or around a corner, crying and hating himself whenever he realized that he became sexually aroused from the one person who could never be his. At home the delusion would go even further. He felt like he was whoring himself out to the images running though he head of Chris's hands roaming over his body, large fingers working him open, only to come back to reality of the dildo penetrating his lonely entrance that was suppose to belong only to Chris. It's pitiful to be in love with a straight man.

 

Tom didn't know why he couldn't take any more of his student's easy-going smile or the never ending pats on the shoulder Chris would give him before leaving the English class. Since he knew that his class was the last one Chris had before he went home, Tom held Chris back until he knew everybody had gone home, drawing him into the teacher's lounge, for he knew the security guards would never bother to check there. After getting Chris on the table and he started to strip the man beneath him, he started to wonder if he could deal with the fact that Chris would never talk to him again.

 

Leaving trails of wet kisses down the muscled abs, as he pulled at the waistband of Chris’s boxers and inched them down to his legs. He chuckled at the obvious twitch of his student's arousal, “Is this starting to turn you on Chris?”

 

Chris shuddered seeing his English teacher's cock appear above his eye sight. He couldn't fathom for the life of him why he had the sudden desire at the sight of Tom naked and aroused, let alone a naked male. All while he felt the burning sensation of a tongue teasing the crown of his cock.

 

"Go on..." Tom breathed, "You're a man aren't you? You could just push a man like me off of you in a heartbeat," he said while flicking his tongue over the cock in front of him. "The way you shrieked earlier makes me laugh."

 

He glared, "You don't know what you're asking."

 

"Oh, I know what I'm asking for," he purred as he suddenly engulfed Chris's throbbing length, wiggling his hips over Chris's head.

 

He swore he could hear teeth grinding against each other as rough hands grabbed him harshly. Tom shut his eyes, telling himself that no matter what would happen after this, let it all be just a dream.

 

Just another aching delusion. Just another part of his bitter imagination.

 

Nails raked on the outside of his thighs as Tom bobbed his head up and down on Chris' huge cock. It surely felt like this was one of the many hopeless dreams that he had replayed over and over in his head at home with his dildo. But this time the calloused pair of hands felt so real; spreading his legs open as the arms curled around his waist, hands gripping onto his reddened buttocks while drawing his hips down. He gagged when Chris abruptly swallowed him, letting out a soft cry at the fingers that breached him and he let himself be engulfed in this bitter sex.

 

Tom came from just a few licks of Chris’s tongue, feeling incredibly ashamed.

 

Chris flipped him around using his large body to pin him down, one hand gripped tightly on both of his wrists as Chris’s vengeful mouth invaded his. Tom was relentlessly striped of his breath as Chris continues to bite his lips and suck his tongue. His legs hooked around Chris’s waist, fully submitting to him as Chris continued to violently thrust his fingers into Tom's slick opening. His fists clenched, blunt nails digging into his own palms sucking in a sharp breath, his face, neck and chest flushed red at the vigorous speed Chris had set. Tom heard him muffling his groan as they shared the same circle of suffocating breaths, noticing the small advantage, he pushed his hips upward as some sort of sign of challenge to Chris’s actions.

 

Suddenly Chris's fingers brushed up against his prostate jarring amazing pleasure making him forget such challenge. Now it was time for the student to chuckle.

 

“ _The way you shriek makes me laugh_ ,” Chris mimicked him, easing his fingers out as he settled himself between his teacher's legs, “Karma’s a bitch, isn't it?”

 

Gasping at the aching breach of the head of Chris' cock, his chest shuddered with equal amusement as his student. The huge length stretched his entrance painfully as it forced its way in, he felt cramped but loved the sensual groans and the breaths that Chris emitted in his ears. Finally after months of visualizing, the real Chris was fully sheathed inside of him. Tom's quiet laughs slowed, he was crying, not because of the pain, but because of something that he couldn't quite explain. Shutting his eyes, he muffled his whimpers and weep with his hand, not wanting to see the expression Chris had by looking at his broken state.

 

At least not yet.

 

Strong hands gently curled around Tom's wrists, leading him to curve his arms around Chris’s neck as he brought his lips down to kiss the crying teacher. This kiss wasn't as forceful as the first time, this time lips gently touched his, with the feeling of genuinely, something that was meant to be mutual between them. But in the back of his mind, he knew that the mutuality cold never be there. This was only just a dream. With each impalement and shove of Chris’s cock that perfectly hit his prostate at every move, the urge to climax sharpened once again. His back arched as the pleasuring pain of the large cock inside of him, the large body draping over him, the soft lips nibbling on his warming skin, the fingers digging into his hips brought him closer to his achievement.

 

"C-Chris,” Tom sobbed, burying his face on Chris' shoulder as his legs tightened around his waist, “I—I’m close plea….”

 

He was cut off by Chris' ravishing mouth, a hand moved from his hips to grip his cock while the pace Chris had set started to pick up greatly. Tom's thighs started to tremble as the pleasure-pain turned into pure pleasure; he tossed his head back with a loud cry and Chris's name tumbling off of his lips as he spilled his cum over himself and the hand stroking it. Still in his euphoric high, starting to become a bit sensitive, he winced as he realized Chris was still keeping up his incessant erratic thrusts.

 

"Fuck!" Chris cursed as he grounded his hips into his well-fucked teacher as the tight entrance clenched around him before releasing his load.

 

Both men didn't move, gasping for breath after such vigorous and amazing sex. Tom started to hope that Chris would stay inside him and never leave. After a few moments, Christ started to kiss him gently while they both came down from their after-sex high.

 

Was this an after act of pity.....or humiliation?

 

He knew he shouldn't have done this.

 

*

 

_A week after_

 

Tom walked into his class going to his desk to prepare for his class he had in 15 minutes when he saw a single rose delicately resting on his desk, having no clue who had placed it there. He picked it up and smelled it, making him smile at the fact he had a mystery admirer, though he secretly hoped it to be Chris. Sadly he knew it couldn't be the man he loved, for Chris had been giving him hatred looks and glares, even rolling his eyes whenever Tom happened to catch Chris's eyes. The following week, Tom found more and more roses left on his desk; they had jumped from a single rose to a bundle and eventually a whole bouquet of flowers, all with no indication of who left them, despite him coming early to see if he could catch who was leaving them. Tom was starting to get very restless, wanting to know who this mystery admirer was and so that he could get his fellow colleagues to stop teasing him. At least with a name he could clear his crumpled mind.

 

That was until Chris approached him one Friday as he was packing up to leave for the weekend.

 

There was a bouquet of roses, red and white, in his hand as he placed them on his desk, the crinkles of the plastic wrapped around them robbed his mind of the thoughts he was having to what happened just a mere week ago: "this couldn't be happening."

 

"I like you, teach," Chris confessed, brushing his hair to the back perhaps a nervous tick, "Since the first day you taught me how to compose a perfect essay."

 

The first day, was when Chris had transferred into his current high-school two years ago. Tom really wanted to say that the feeling was mutual, for he liked him... Maybe even loved him, but...

 

"I'm sorry Chris, I'm a teacher...your teacher....I-I shouldn't have done what I did to you before! I shouldn't have...." he gasped as he broke down, his voice quivering, "I-I can't lov-- I'm your teacher... I shouldn't... love you this badly...”

 

Chris gritted his teeth, “I love you too, you know!”

 

Then he was wrapped in a warm embrace, a loving hand that rested on the back of his head and the lulling hushes of a deep, soothing voice. He smelled fresh out from the shower of peppermint and charming cologne as Chris whispered to his ear, "Then, will you wait for me?"

 

"...What?"

 

"Until I am of age, in a year, I will graduate and we can be seen as equals……will you wait for me?”

 

This was like all of his dreams, except this time it was true. This confession that Chris had made, made it real enough to finally bear. All he had to have done want hoped for it to all come true. Tom smiled through his tears, loving the soft peck on his cheek.

 

"Of course...of course I'll wait for you…my love."


End file.
